


[法札]關於音樂(莫薩無差)

by Meiken



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 米札flo薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: 在一日傍晚，莫札特邀請薩列里一同前往能欣賞好音樂的地方
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 11





	[法札]關於音樂(莫薩無差)

**Author's Note:**

> *米札FLO薩  
> *雙向暗戀  
> *一個關於音樂和跳舞、札特告白失敗的故事

**  
他看他像是朵紫羅蘭，於宮廷的原野肆意開放，於維也納的音樂世界張揚自己的存在。  
  
** **他不願靠近他，也不想接近他。  
  
** **可那擁有上帝寵愛之名的花，就這麼毫無防備又囂張跋扈的入侵他的世界，用充滿神性的音符一點一滴鞭撻他、挑逗他、摧毀他。  
  
** **他愛他愛的痛苦。他一點都不想接近他可愛的紫羅蘭。  
  
** **但那朵紫羅蘭卻是自己湊過來了，他躲也躲不掉。**

※

他絕對是腦筋不正常了，才會任由莫札特把他拉來這吵雜又熱鬧的地方。  
  
薩列里安靜的坐在角落一隅，手握盛滿劣質麥酒的木杯，不悅地望著廣場上歡快彈琴的莫札特。

對方正搭配小提琴手合奏，但顯然沒有要跟上節奏的意思，聽過一遍的民謠在他的巧手下立刻翻新變奏，小提琴心甘情願地淪為配角，手風琴和鈴鼓更加激昂，周圍跳舞的人群歡騰的更厲害了。

很難想像這裡是多瑙河對岸的一處教堂廣場。薩列里從未經過此地，離開美泉宮時他被莫札特攔截，對方興沖沖地表示要帶他去一處好地方欣賞音樂，沒等他來得及拒絕便自主坐上馬車，順口給車伕報上一個地址。

原本薩列里是有些不滿的，但看到莫札特那興奮兼哀求的樣子，拒絕的話怎麼也說不出口，更何況他也被對方提到欣賞音樂的好地方給勾起好奇心，於是朝等著自己同意的車伕點點頭，算是答應了這次的臨時行程。

他以為莫札特前往的地方會是歌劇院或是街邊酒館（畢竟那是對方的常駐點），結果等他們踏過多瑙河陸橋，往北岸的多瑙城行駛才發現根本不是薩列里所想的任何一個地方，馬車最後在一處小教堂前停下，薩列里婉拒先跳下馬車的莫札特遞來的手，滿腹疑惑的跟著下車。

在車內他就聽到人群吵鬧的聲音了，等他一下車才發現他們究竟是來到了什麼地方。大概是某種慶祝活動，廣場上升起巨大的篝火，周圍擺著好幾處木板桌和橡木桶椅，這裡聚集不少平民，一部分的人在談笑吃喝，更多的人在圍著篝火跳舞。

篝火不遠處有歌聲和樂器合奏的旋律，粗俗歌詞和歡快小調交錯，薩列里愣愣看著教堂前廣場載歌載舞的人們，內心還在震驚難道這就是莫札特說的、能欣賞音樂的好地方時，莫札特已經遣走他的馬車，拽住他的手找了一處空位並塞來一杯麥酒，笑嘻嘻地解釋這是一場婚禮晚宴，樂隊缺鋼琴手所以自己來幫忙啦，要薩列里好好享受便頭也不回的鑽進人群中。

什麼跟什麼。

薩列里差點要被對方魯莽又不經大腦的安排氣到拂袖離開，然而他才轉過身呢，那些他喜愛又可恨的音符就這樣竄過來，招喚他挽留他，幾經糾結後他還是坐在橡木桶椅上，啜飲難以下嚥的麥酒，邊瞪著被圍在中心的莫札特像是要給對方瞪出一個洞來。

所以他為什麼要坐在這裡，看莫札特快樂的演奏亂七八糟又充滿神性的音樂，像虔誠信徒一樣貪婪地聆聽那一個個飛揚的音符，怎麼也捨不得離去？

這真是個無解的問題，不只對莫札特，也對他自己。

大概是他的衣著和儀態與這裡的氛圍過於格格不入，不少不懷好意或純粹好奇的人試圖過來搭話，但不是被他嚴肅的表情嚇退，就是被一位看上去是提供酒水的男人給巧妙勸離。

「您看上去像是走錯了地方。」往油膩的桌板放上一盤烤好的肉片和粗麵包，那男人邊說邊給薩列里倒滿剩半杯的酒，再自主坐到薩列里對面。

「我確實不屬於這裡。」薩列里皺了皺眉，即使酒的味道不怎麼好，出於禮貌他還是啜了一口。

「的確，要不是有人邀請，否則您是不會出現在這兒的，」男人大笑出聲，「是莫札特對吧，他跟我說要帶人過來，我沒想到居然會是樂師長閣下。」

「您知道我？」

「宮廷樂長誰不知道？只不過都是聽莫札特說的，那傢伙常常在我的酒館彈琴吵鬧，老說自己的音樂在維也納只有樂師長能懂，當然沒有人當作一回事，只認定哪傢伙不過在說瘋話，我也一樣。」男人邊喝酒邊說。

「音樂嘛，不就那樣？哪有什麼懂不懂的。」男人的話甚至引起其他人的附和，七嘴八舌談論起風流的莫札特事蹟和他的音樂，還有這場廣場上的婚宴盛事及小道八卦。

那些人說了什麼薩列里沒在細聽，這裡實在太吵，一口一口不自覺下肚的酒液緩慢灼燒他的神智，人們的歡聲笑語連同圈起的篝火熱度不斷襲向他。他的視線又回到莫札特彈琴的背影，滿腦子只剩他的音符和剛才酒館老闆那句“全維也納懂他音樂的只有樂師長一人”。

薩列里不知道那是出自對方隨口的玩笑還是真實評語，但，是的，他確實聽得懂莫札特音樂裡的自由和自我，那一連串熟悉無比的音符，到對方手裡完全達到不同等級的境界，是他無法觸及的高度。上帝讓他理解卻不讓他擁有，僅把那些寵愛獨屬於那音樂才子。

所以他也嫉妒對方的一切，即使他愛那些音樂無法自拔。薩列里捏緊酒杯，冷漠的想。

莫札特的音樂停下了，連續彈奏兩個小時饒是精力旺盛的他也有些疲乏，他嘻笑著離開那台又老又舊的鋼琴，在眾人的推桑下朝薩列里所在的位置跑去。薩列里才剛回神，就看到彈了半個夜晚的琴的音樂天才站在身旁，端起他的酒杯一口氣喝掉一大半。

「您喝了我的酒。」薩列里皺著眉抱怨。雖然酒的味道他並不是很喜歡，但怎麼說也是他用過的器具，然而莫札特一點都不在意（或許他根本從未去在意），他爽快的咂了咂嘴，接著坐下稍作休息。

「所以您覺得如何？」他興致勃勃地問薩列里，那雙眼睛正閃動篝火和星星的光芒。

「什麼如何？」

「剛剛的音樂，這裡的一切。」

「......我認為並不怎麼樣。」薩列里低聲評論，視線回到熱烈的光影中，貪婪又嚮往。

確實不怎麼樣，這裡太過歡樂太過吵鬧，熱情的人們和粗製的酒水烤肉，神的樂曲和凡人的淺白詩詞，紛亂又純樸，帶著他遺落已久的純粹人性，沒有另一世界的爾虞我詐和客套虛偽，只有直白面對一切的喜怒哀樂，真的一點都不怎麼樣。

莫札特聽到他的回答沒有生氣，反倒笑得更開心了。

「果然是您才有的回答，」他咧著嘴，又喝了一口酒，「這裡確實不怎麼樣，但也就是因為不怎麼樣，才能單純去欣賞真正的音樂，好的壞的，那都是音樂。」

好的壞的，都是音樂。那麼在您的世界裡，我的音樂是屬於哪種？您說只有我懂您的音樂，那麼對於我的音樂您又是何種看法？薩列里偏頭看著對方喝完麥酒吐舌的稚氣行為，心裡的質問怎麼也問不出口。

「來吧，薩列里。」莫札特又站起身，拉起樂師長的手順便替對方脫下外套（早在他彈琴時自己的外套就不知丟哪去了），「您坐在這裡太久啦，我們去跳舞。」

「什麼？」因酒精而遲鈍的大腦讓薩列里來不及反應，只得傻傻被莫札特扯掉黑色外套，再不由分說的牽住手，拉著他跑進吵雜的人群堆裡。

沒有莫札特的鋼琴，樂曲早已淪為簡單粗俗的小調，薩列里不知所措地看著身旁圍住他們的人群，尷尬的想掙脫莫札特的手逃離這裡，可莫札特牽他牽得很牢。

「我、我不會跳這種舞。」情急之下他只好脫口令人羞窘的事實，希望莫札特放他離開，可對方聞言卻是睜大那雙漂亮眼睛，像是看到某種驚喜事物，笑得異常快樂。

「太好了，我也不會。」他一手摟住錯愕的樂師長的腰，一手牽住對方的手，兩人靠的極近，「我們只要跟著人群轉圈就好啦。」然後他們在下一個起始拍踏出步伐，流入跳舞的人群裡。

薩列里驚慌極了，匆忙間扶上莫札特的肩膀，內心一片混亂只記得避免踩到莫札特的腳或撞到其他人，然而莫札特根本沒去在意，他隨著音樂的流動和韻律邁開步伐，像天生著於此道的精靈，反觀薩列里跳得綁手綁腳，一路踉蹌。

「大師，我的好薩列里，放鬆，沒事的。」圍著篝火進入第二圈時，莫札特忽然對他說。那聲安撫穿透提琴和喧囂，無比清晰的灌入薩列里耳裡，他茫然地轉過頭，視線對上眼前的天才作曲家。

**沒事的。** 他說。別去在意受到冒犯的人們，別去苛求不熟悉的舞步，別去隱藏真實的情緒，音樂有好的壞的，只要記得去享受它、跟隨它、擁抱它，它自然會回應你一切。所以沒事的。

而那簡單幾個字像解開枷鎖的鑰匙。

薩列里緊繃的背脊和四肢逐漸變得放鬆柔軟，步伐開始跟上莫札特的腳步和周圍的音律，他們牽著手旋轉著，蹦跳著，比任何一對舞群跳得要流暢忘我，薩列里看到莫札特大笑，眼裡的星星在躍動，他心臟跳得飛快又愉悅，腳步輕盈的好像要跟著飛揚起來。

篝火的火星是恆星的火，他在對方眼中看到自己，另一個真實的自己；音符沒有掠奪他，只有溫柔的擁抱他，引領他在好的壞的音律之河舞蹈，在這個不怎麼樣的世界裡，他不再抗拒，與眼前神賜的音符達成和解，從未如此快活過，同時某種長期壓抑的情感漲滿起來。

然後他對莫札特突然的怔愣感到不解。那看上去不是吃驚的愕然，倒像盲人第一次見到陽光、或是孩童找到遺失已久的心愛玩具，被巨大驚喜衝擊的空白，接著轉為柔軟又嚮往的愛憐。

「怎麼了？」對方表情變化太過直接，薩列里不安的問。

「沒有，沒事。」莫札特這麼回答，但是看他的眼神不一樣了，不只是看進他這一個人，彷彿連他的靈魂一併看透，進而發現那是尋覓已久的珍貴寶藏。

薩列里不知道莫札特到底看見什麼，只感覺腰間的手收的更緊，相握的掌心不知不覺改為十指交扣，墨色指甲在火光照映下染上熾熱的光，金黃和橘紅交錯；琴聲激昂，相貼的手心汗濕，被火焰蒸出來的水氣在彼此的髮梢處和脖頸間淌下。

他們像兩尾在音符之海徜徉的鯨魚，共鳴共游，享受更多音樂傾瀉而下的快意和熱情，轉出更多的迴圈，撞到更多的人，沒有人生氣而是吹出口哨和喝采，他們誰也沒去留意，眼中只有彼此。

**星星和玫瑰、火光和黑影、情熱和剎那間的永恆。**

他們不知道跳了多久，直到眾人的歡呼才發現樂聲已經停下，不知道是誰引領了誰，回過神來他們離篝火很遠，停留在非人群聚集的外圍處。

薩列里喘著氣，久未劇烈的運動讓他有些吃不消，雙腿酸得要命，莫札特也同樣喘個不停，但神情非常愉快。他們互相倚靠，誰都沒想著要放開誰。

「您跳得好極啦，大師。」

「過獎了，以初次來說您也不惶多讓。」薩列里任由莫札特頭抵著他的肩膀，像隻雀鳥似的咯咯直笑，自己則是盡可能平復自己的呼吸。

上帝啊，這真是瘋狂的一夜。薩列里幾乎都要忘記距離上次放縱的隨音樂起舞是多久以前的事，但不得承認，確實讓他感到舒心愉快。

而懷裡的莫札特笑夠了，才抬起頭望著薩列里好一會兒，接著傾身在樂師長乾燥的唇瓣覆上一吻，帶著一點試探，以及滿溢的眷戀。

「您該多笑點，那很美。」他說。

薩列里愣住了，比起驚訝自己剛剛原來笑了這件事實，這突如其來的吻更令他腦袋空白一片。這是什麼意思？莫札特今天對他做出太多出格的事，他已經無法理解對方究竟想做什麼。

「您、」他下意識想退開，但莫札特放在腰間的手驀地收緊。

「這是獻給您的。」莫札特說，眼神真摯且毫無保留，讓薩列里一覽無遺裡頭的濃郁情感。

這下他真的驚惶了。上帝、千萬不要是他想的那樣。

「大師，薩列里，安東尼奧──」

「您對每個跟您跳過舞的人都這樣嗎？」憤怒一瞬間沖襲他，薩列里咬牙切齒，用力掙脫出對方的手和懷抱，寒冷倏地侵入他們之間，「結束後獻上一吻？」

「不是的、您和他們不一樣。」莫札特急了，他想靠近薩列里，無奈對方冷峻的表情使他作罷，只得委屈地站在原地澄清。「您是我唯一想這麼做的人，薩列里。」

「為什麼？我與其他人並沒什麼不同，充其量就是您口中的音樂家而已。」

求您不要告訴我實話，我寧願您說這只是個玩笑，或者什麼其他惡劣的謊言也好。薩列里防備地瞪著他，濕透襯衫貼著皮膚冰涼的令他打顫，內心則是可悲的恐懼眼前人即將出口的話語。

「不，您不是，您是維也納、是全世界唯一能懂我的真正音樂家。」莫札特說，表情認真固執的可怕，「我知道我總是給人輕浮多情的印象，但唯獨您，我不想也不願說謊。」

「我愛您，我不奢求您的回應，只希望您能留下，留在我的世界裡。薩列里，我懇求您，請您看著我。」

上帝，這太過分了。為什麼這人可以如此輕易地對他說出那些告白，他多想逃離他，那人卻挾帶他無法拒絕的美好音符，靈魂如焚燒的烈日，強硬闖入他的領地掠奪他的一切，在恨他嫉妒他的同時，大剌剌留下讓他不知所措又卑微的邀請，更絕望的是他居然還感到一絲竊喜。

他確實嫉妒他，也無比憎惡他，可同樣深愛他，那些複雜醜陋的情感逼得他只想離他更遠。

究竟該怎麼做，才能遠離他愛得痛苦的紫羅蘭？

「抱歉，」他轉身背對那神明，心如刀絞，「我承受不起。」

那太珍貴了，所以他逃了。  
  
  


FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 前言靈感取自札特的作品K476《Das Veilchen》  
> 歌詞是歌德寫的，是一首優美、戲劇性十足的詠嘆調，關於這首曲子有很多資訊，有興趣的人可以自行google wwwww  
> 這篇文寫了自從看法札後我對音樂的一些淺見  
> 每個人對音樂感受性不同，對我來說就是享受音樂當下流動的情感和音律  
> 不管好的還是壞的  
> 所以內心希望就算只有一次也好，想看薩老師享受於此的畫面  
> 在結合之前一直很想寫的莫薩跳舞於是出現這篇XDD  
> ......可惜最後札特還是沒能打動薩老師呢


End file.
